1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for constructing temporary structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a panel and clip system for constructing temporary structures. Most particularly, the invention relates to a panel and clip system employing standardized panels and releasable clips for constructing temporary structures.
2. Background Information
It is often required that temporary structures be erected for a variety of purposes. The structures can be erected out of doors to provide individuals shelter from the elements or erected interior an existing structure to provide partitioning of the space therein. Because the temporary structures are dismantled after having served their purpose, it is desirable that the components used to erect the structure be easy to assemble and disassemble, readily stackable for transport or storage, as well as reusable for reasons of economy. Likewise, the components of the structure are preferably fabricated from standard sized materials of suitable durability, again for availability and economy.
Some examples of building fabrication systems for which patents have been granted include the following.
Edgar, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,014, describes mating structural members in the nature of panels, which are assembled together to form the floor, walls and roof of a building. Each panel has an integral joint component extending entirely or almost entirely about its periphery. More specifically, using a four foot by eight foot wall panel as an example, the top is provided with a male joint member and the bottom with a female joint member each four feet long, while the sides carry male and female members respectively, eight feet long. A joint between panels is formed between a male joint-forming member of one panel and a female joint-forming member of the other panel. The male joint-forming member comprises a tongue which projects from the periphery of the panel made, in the preferred form, of a blunt wedge-shared hollow elongated channel member having terminal flanges anchored in the panel, preferably directly inside the facing. In the female joint member, a channel member is countersunk in the body of the panel, preferably with its flanges bonded to the interior of the panel facing members and the edges of the flanges being coextensive with the edges of the facing. The female channel member is of blunt wedge-shaped internal contour adapted to mate with the male member. In the actual joint, the exposed surfaces of the male and female members are in contact, and the ends of the facings of the respective panels abut to form a continuous insulated wall. There is an effective weather-proof seal at the joint when the panels are mated, with no direct passage from one side of the panel to the other, but only a circuitous line of contact between the faces of the male and female channel members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,167, Saunders discloses a lightweight cabin construction fabricated of a plurality of readily available lumber and plywood parts. The parts are worked to render them easily interfitting. All of the cabin construction materials may be easily transported in knocked-down condition and are designed to be easily assembled on the job site. The invention also includes a portable foundation which can be employed with the cabin construction for assembly at the job site.
Hage et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,838, describes a wall assembly that includes one or more panels each supported at its end edges by a removably attached post having releasable retainer means at the top and bottom thereof, engageable with top and bottom mounting clips carried by each panel end edge. Each clip is provided with an insertable leg and transversely secured within the free ends, respectively, of an edge channel attached to each panel end edge, while a tongue projects outwardly from each clip and extends inwardly toward the medial portion of the post. A fastener means associated with each top and bottom retainer means is activated to securely clamp each clip tongue within the respective end of the post to rigidly connect the panel thereto. Removable force-fitting trim means is attachable to the panel top and top retainer to provide a smooth, planar construction along the top of the wall assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,427, Zilch discloses a framing system for demountable walls, in which the frame member provides a substantially continuous backing surface to engage the back sides of panels along abutting edges thereof. The frame member is provided with separate locking means at spaced intervals along the backup surface, having locking portions which project into the edges of abutting panels to retain the panels against the backing surface. Such locking means are proportioned to fit into kerfs formed in the edges of the panel and are shaped to provide a camming action to press the back sides of the panel into snug engagement with the backup surface. The framing members may be, for example, furring strips formed of metal to secure the wall to a foreign wall, or a stud providing opposed backup surfaces for use in a wall providing panels along both sides thereof. In one form of the invention, the locking means are formed by integral tabs cut from the material of the backup surface so that the locking means do not require any additional material. In another form of the invention, the locking means are formed as separate clips which can be mounted along the backup surface at intervals. In the latter form of the invention, the framing member can be used, without such locking clips, with standard drywall construction, or with locking clips for a demountable wall construction.
Preston, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,146, describes an improved partition panel structure. The structure comprises a framed panel member, the vertical frames of which include extended locking members snap-on facings covering the open outer surface of at least the vertical frames. The snap-on facings have an opening for allowing the locking member to pass through and slots on each upper side surface end for engagement with the ends of the horizontal frame members. This slot engagement and the upper surface engagement of the locking member, with the opening through the snap-on facing, prevent relative movement between the snap-on facing and vertical frame member. A post or upright includes openings through its vertical surfaces for engagement with the inner angled surface of the downward extending distal end of the locking member. When assembled, the components form a rigid, reusable, locked together, panel partition structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,497, Hoenle discloses a coupling unit that includes a pair of parts, mounted on respective panels, each on an axis extending through the panel. The panels are moved into coupling position, with the parts thereby in interconnecting position, with elements of the parts interlocking and their coincident axes. The two parts are then rotated on their common axis. Two units are used together, in spaced apart relation. In one form of the device, the parts of each unit are identical, and in another form, they are respectively of male and female shapes.
Friesen, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,406, describes a building system that includes a plurality of building panels which are connected together to form a wall structure and are then connected to roof panels to form a roof structure. Each of the panels is formed by rotational molding to form a hollow body. The hollow body can be filled with a foam insulation material. Side edges of the hollow body include either a projection or a correspondingly shaped recess which has a web and a bulbous part of increased width on the outer end of the web, so that the panels can be connected only by longitudinal sliding movement. Metal plates are embedded in the top and bottom surfaces for connection to metal plates in the roof panels and to a footing respectively. A rib on the front surface of the panel has a width on the order of one third the width of the panel and extends from the front surface of the panel substantially equal to the thickness of the panel so as to provide sufficient longitudinal strength in the panel that the weight of the roof can be supported wholly upon the panels. Corner, window and door panels are provided to complete the system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,778, Mazpule et al. disclose portable enclosure designed to be mounted in any desirable location and including a plurality of wall segments arranged in a vertically stacked array. Each wall segment includes a plurality of wall panels interconnected to one another so as to partially surround and thereby define a vertically oriented interior of sufficient dimension and configuration to house a person in an upstanding position. Supplementary attachments, including a hose bib and water supplying hose or like water source, may be attached such that the person within the interior of the enclosure may take a shower. Anchor structures are provided to secure the enclosure to the ground or other applicable supporting surface. The various components of the enclosure assembly may be easily assembled and disassembled to facilitate storage and/or transport. In another embodiment the portable enclosure may be positioned in a horizontal enclosure, and the position may be used as a sleeping enclosure. A main entrance is disposed in contiguous relation to the supporting ground, and one open end now defines the “crawl in” entrance for the person, to be housed when sleeping adjacent the portable enclosure.
Maupin, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,535, describes a panel system and method for building construction in which standing seam panels are attached to one another, such that the inner flange of one panel attaches to the outer flange of an adjacent panel, and the tongue of the inner flange is received by the groove of the outer flange. Multiple panels are joined together to form wall, ceiling, and roof sections. Clips are used to secure wall sections to ceiling sections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,047, Walker discloses a building structure having prefabricated, interfitting structural parts comprising wall panels forming an enclosure and roof panels forming a peaked roof structure above the enclosure. The wall panels are preferably joined by duplicate spaced wall panel connector elements. The roof panels preferably forming the peaked roof structure are joined to abutting roof panels at their side edges by duplicate spaced roof panel connector elements. These connector elements, in one embodiment, can embody duplicate spaced protrusions and recesses of appropriate size and shape. The adjacent upper ends of the roof panels are joined together by a roof ridge connector. The roof ridge connector is appropriately angled to match the slope of the peaked roof structure. The peaked roof structure is supported above the enclosure by the top edges of the wall panels. A roof connecting strip would preferably be attached to the bottom surface of the peaked roof structure near the unconnected ends of the roof panels and interfit with the connector elements along the upper horizontal edges of the wall panels.
Bullard, III et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,878, describe a utility shed comprising modular side panels which are connected together by corner connectors and in-line connectors to form sidewalls. The connectors have an I-beam cross section and comprise U-shaped ends which engage relatively wide channels to securely hold the wall panels together. A door assembly is provided for engaging the corner connectors and includes pivot pin members which are attached to the vertical channel of corner connectors and allow pivotal door panels to be suspended therefrom. Floor panels and lid panels are provided, compatible with the I-beam edge configuration of the side panels, such that the lid, floor and sidewalls mutually interlock with high structural integrity. The modularity of the side panels allows for enclosures of larger or smaller size to be created using the same panel components.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,410, Haberman discloses a wall member with a first side having a tongue extending therefrom, a second side having a headed tongue extending therefrom, a third side having a groove defined therein for receiving a tongue of an adjacent panel, and a fourth side having a groove and cavity defined therein for slide-lock receiving of a headed tongue of an adjacent panel. The wall member may have a surface with a recess defined therein, and ribs extending from the recess. Also, the wall member may have a generally square, trapezoidal, hexagonal, or octagonal planar shape. Apertures may be defined in the tongue and grooves for aligning and receiving a dowel to lock panels together. A first corner section is defined by longitudinally extending the profile of the tongue through the profile of the headed tongue. A second corner section is defined by longitudinally extending the profile of the third side groove through the profile of the headed tongue. A third corner section is defined by longitudinally extending the profile of the fourth side groove and cavity through the third side groove. A fourth corner section is defined by longitudinally extending the profile of the fourth side groove and cavity through the tongue. Alternate embodiments provide corner panels, curved panels, and curved corner panels.
Applicants have devised a panel and clip system employing standardized panels and releasable clips for constructing temporary structures that overcome many of the short comings of the above described building systems.